


It's not lie because it's the truth (Samo)

by Byeolie



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff without Plot, samo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:41:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25444108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Byeolie/pseuds/Byeolie
Summary: "Don't you believe me when I say I want to stay with you forever?"A Samo oneshot.
Relationships: Hirai Momo/Minatozaki Sana
Comments: 1
Kudos: 36





	It's not lie because it's the truth (Samo)

Today is pretty much a normal day, a morning where Momo slumps on the sofa while Sana's head rests peacefully on top of her lap. 

And although the two are on one place, their attention were caught by different things.

Momo have half of her attention to the tv while Sana is obviously busy with her phone, scrolling endlessly through her social media. 

However, Momo wouldn't lie that she would sometimes take glances at her girlfriend's phone, with a little fear crawling inside her that Sana would look at someone else's picture who's prettier than her and then plan to leave her.

But she shouldn't think like that because Sana is not like that. Sana might be a very clingy person who likes being a little touchy to those who she's close with but Sana would never leave Momo just for another's pretty face. 

Sana never liked Momo just because of her pretty face and it's impossible Sana would fall for someone else that easily especially if it's just about beauty, and Momo should know that. 

But even all the reassuring words Sana told her, and though it keeps repeating in her mind, Momo can't help but ask Sana about it, "Are they pretty?" In a tiniest voice Momo could speak, she kept her eyes on the tv, fingers making its way to the strands of Sana's hair.

"Yeah, they're incredibly pretty. I actually envy them sometimes." A soft giggle made it's way out of Sana's mouth after said it, thumb tapping in and out of the pictures she would come through. 

"Would you leave me for them?" Sana could feel a pout slowly forming on Momo's lips despite not looking directly at Momo, and she finds Momo's voice cuter than ever when she's jealous. 

There's no secret Sana could easily point out if Momo is jealous because there are things Momo does when she is. 

Her voice would come out soft and quiet when speaking as if she was whispering (but not as tiny as Mina's) and Momo would ask random questions to Sana about the possibility of leaving her totally out of nowhere. 

"You know, you're very cute when you're a little jealous of these people in this screen Momoring"

Momo might love Sana's laugh but hearing Sana giggle at her question just now does not stop the thoughts slowly taking over her but it went away when Sana finally put her phone down and looked up at Momo, "Don't you believe me when I say I want to stay with you forever?"

"..a little?" It did break Sana's heart a bit, learning Momo still doesn't put her whole trust to Sana but Sana understands why and she doesn't question Momo about it. "But what if—"

"What if that happens? Then I probably am the dumbest person on earth to even leave a person like you." Sana said and it made a smile make its way to Momo's lips. 

Sana is a very sweet person. Momo hopes she would stop doubting Sana's feelings for her and that she would stop letting her fears and jealousy get the best of her because things might not end well and—

"What do you want me to do to make you feel better?" Momo raises both of her eyebrows in confusion, and Sana knows Momo is confused so she sat up and faced Momo, leaning in a little closer just so could give a peck on Momo's nose, and lips. "I don't like it when you feel bad so can you tell me how to make you feel better?"

Momo blushed at how Sana speaks to her slowly as if she was a baby, but Momo isn't surprised cause Sana did say she is her baby. 

"I already felt better after you gave me a peck." Momo smiled, nose crunching up and eyes almost closing together. A smile that always makes Sana feel butterflies go crazy inside her stomach, and heart tremble rapidly.

How could one person make her feel things like this just by smiling like that?

"But you know, you don't always have to make it up to me when I'm jealous." Momo said. "It's not always your fault. Actually, most of the times, it's my fault for letting my thoughts and feelings get in the way—"

"You don't have to be too hard on yourself my love, I understand that jealousy gets the best of us sometimes." Sana raises her hand, taking strands of hair in the back of Momo's ear. "Just know that I'll always love you no matter what."

"You better be not lying Ms. Minatozaki because I'll also love you the same no matter what." Momo giggled as she place her arms around Sana's neck, foreheads connecting to each other.

"It's not a lie because it's the truth, darling." Sana said before pressing her lips against Momo's.


End file.
